


Live to Arouse (Short)

by moonsdeity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsdeity/pseuds/moonsdeity
Summary: A dabble from a Tumblr meme of NSFW content. This is quite short, but I am working on a longer version that will be a lot more explicit. I look fowrard to seeing what you all think about it. It is based shoftly after becoming whole, and Isa gets a wave of emotion to which Lea gladly feeds into desire.





	Live to Arouse (Short)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flammischoris on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flammischoris+on+Tumblr).



> ❛ make me scream, come on, let’s see if you can. ❜

That was something he should not be daring Isa to do. It was easy to be baited - which he knew was the point. If Lea could do one thing it would be being a tease. A good one at that. His pride made Isa want to believe he could be swave but they both knew he was never good at that as a teenager, and since he had avoided sex without his heart. Now he was feeling the rush of feelings. He knew the strong difference between bodily arousal and the influx of emotions that came after. Still bodily responses certainly, but this was not something he had to explain to Lea. He figured that was why Lea said what he did - or to get him to hurry up.

That said, it was a little hard to listen just then. He could feel the tips of his ears going pink as he gripped Lea’s hips, just enough to dig his nails into the bone and give him a good hold as he pressed him back against the wall. Right then, all he wanted was to devour him and burn this image into his mind. This body was still so familiar, despite the very prominent changes. He did not even try to hide the fact he was drinking in his image and indulging in all that time they lost. There were a great many things he kept himself from doing; it seemed like a good idea but now he wondered if it was really his thought.

Not that he had to really think about it right now. He was getting distracted enough as it was. His heartbeat was slamming against his ribs, which he would try to ignore as he leaned in enough to brush his lips against Lea’s ear. “If you still have the same tastes, I think I can manage.” it might not be teasing in turn since he was trying to keep from falling into everything his mind was thinking. It seemed his concentration decided his heart meant that his mind was never quiet when he got emotionally charged. At least this time it was a good feeling. Isa slowly rolled his hips to grind against Lea’s own arousal. It would be interesting to see how long the duo could last - or how many times Isa could make him beg and turn this around on him. In a positive way he assumed.

Prep was always going to be the longest part - even after a decade Isa remembered the majority of his sex-ed research he did before he even thought about what he could do with Lea. Well, some of it was fuzzy but he could figure it out. Plus Lea could be very vocal about what he wanted once he got going so if he needed anything in terms of stretching or lube it would be in his best interest to say it. Still, he wanted to make sure that this first “second” time did not get too painful for him. Even if he was a little masocist.

Hands would move to find their way to grab Lea’s ass and use it to hoist him up. He was still light, despite the muscle he had built over the years. Using the wall to balance and keep him steady. One hand held his butt as the other reached up to grab a fist of his hair. There were a great many things he could do to make Lea scream. He would eventually, getting him marked up, pinning him down and get his motor running to the point he was crying for it. That thought alone was arousing, but that was not what Lea was trying to get… Or, he would before going another round.

To keep the redhead from screaming too loud, in case, he pressed his lips to his, kissing hard as he slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, lined up and began to penetrate him. He bit down on Lea’s lip so that he could muffle his own moan. Not that it worked, so he moved so that he could kiss down his neck, biting and sucking the skin as he bucked his hips, setting a rhythm that would slam Lea’s back against the wall, pushing him up before the hand on his butt pulled him back down. His back arched with the legs around him, and the nails scratching his back, his voice, the way his body moved. Scream or not, that was no longer a concern; Lea likely knew that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work like this will be posted soon with much more detail.


End file.
